


Мой 2027-й

by AlGhoul



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bill is a Prince of Hell, Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul
Summary: К 2027-му году в мире успешно состоялся и завершился зомби-(и-не-только)-апокалипсис; в том, что от мира осталось, они выживали как могли. Билли не окей, Том в доме за старшего – в общем, ничего особо не изменилось в их быте, разве что странные вещи происходят теперь чуть чаще и заметнее.





	Мой 2027-й

**Author's Note:**

> Билл - НЁХ, но Том в курсе, в общем-то.  
> Will not translate.

– А сигареты? – Билли капризно скривил губы, но продолжил с горящими глазами копаться в набитом провиантом рюкзаке.

Том задержал дыхание и какое-то время просто смотрел, молча стиснув зубы. Ему показалось, что в этот раз он точно побьёт братца за фирменный махровый эгоизм: его там чуть не сгрызли десять раз, пока он тут…! Но ярость быстро прошла, оставив за собой лишь усталость и головную боль.

– Завтра схожу, можешь мои пока взять, у меня заначка есть, – уже спокойно ответил Том и плюхнулся на диван, вытягивая сбитые ноги. Ходка выдалась дикой.

– Я её уже скурил, я туда как раз вернуть хотел… – Билли, судя по голосу, было почти стыдно, но на самом деле – нет. К тому же, Том прекрасно знал, что Билл прекрасно знал, что даже собака уже прекрасно знала, где у него припрятано запасное курево. Два месяца всей семьей делали вид, что заначка – супер-пупер-секретная. Видимо, теперь придётся придумывать новую.

– Ну значит, тем более завтра снова идти придётся, - прикрыв глаза, пробормотал Том.

– Ты никогда раньше так надолго не уходил! – Билли был отвратительно трезв четвёртые сутки. Трезвым он начинал капризничать, как маленький. Вот и сейчас.

– Раньше еды было больше.

В восточном Берлине свободно валявшейся еды теперь было не достать, а покупать чью-то чужую им было не на что. Разумеется, им принадлежали восьмизначные счета в банках, которых больше не существовало, а в гардеробной стояло несколько Луи Виттонов, забитых зелёными бумажками для растопки печи. Всё это не имело никакого отношения к пропитанию. Так, пережитки старого мира, раздражающее напоминание о том, чего не вернуть.

В западном Берлине продуктов хватало. Но там, за восстановленной Стеной, едой чаще становился сам мародёр. Туда почти никто не ходил, кроме самых нищих и тех, кому больше нечего терять. Том никак не мог решить: считаются они теперь первыми или вторыми? Наверное, всеми понемногу.

Билли забрался с ногами на диван, встал на колени рядом с Томом и стал придирчиво осматривать того на предмет повреждений и ссадин.

– Я знал, что тебя не съедят! – гордо поделился он.

Конечно же, он знал. Билли всегда знал. Это была единственная причина, по которой он вообще отпускал Тома одного на вылазки за Стену. В первый год Том страшно боялся. На второй – привык. Выбора особого не было: кто-то должен был вести хозяйство и защищать дом. Защищать семью – то, что от неё осталось. Не мальчик больше, но здоровый мужик с первой проседью в густой бороде. Бояться каких-то там зомби, когда дома брат с собакой некормлены – стыдно.

Почему-то самого Билла зомби не трогали. Вообще. Никогда. Он мог стоять в самой их толпе – и они сторонились его. Однажды Том своими глазами видел, как Билли задумчивым движением руки отвёл покорную орду в сторону. Он до сих пор не знал, не померещилось ли ему. Иногда Тому думалось, что его брат – святой, но вот проблема: святые, кажется, мёртвыми не повелевают. Разве что какие-то уж совсем святые. С чёрным нимбом и недопитой бутылкой просроченного шампанского в руке. (Том подумал тогда: как странно падает тень.)

С такими способностями было бы логичнее, чтобы в вылазки ходил сам Билл, но еды им требовалось много, а нести было далеко. Щуплое, не привыкшее к физической нагрузке тело умело только лежать красиво в шезлонге, а вдвоём они до сих пор привлекали слишком много внимания. Да ещё Билли отказывался оставлять Пумбу дома одного, а сам пёс был слишком стар для дальних вылазок и предпочитал больше полежать и поспать. Так что Том ходил один. Он только надеялся каждый раз, что сможет вернуться. И что его не пойдут искать. И каждый раз возвращался. И его не искали: потому что знали, что с ним всё в порядке. Наверняка.

Это уже переставало походить на простое везение. Сегодня, к примеру, неуклюжий кадавр своротил тяжеленный стеллаж в супермаркете, и этот стеллаж упал бы Тому на голову, если бы минутой раньше тот не отвлёкся на странное гудение позади себя. Мелькнувшая фигура растворилась в воздухе, оставив за собой смутный запах серы, а в следующее мгновение с другой стороны раздался грохот.

Неделей раньше вниз по улице горело несколько домов, которые некому было тушить. Огонь дошёл до их дома и остановился сам, попросту уйдя в другую сторону. А ещё бродячие собаки каждый раз, когда приходили, нападали только на соседей, но никогда – на них. Даже единственному горе-грабителю за всё время – и то на голову упал кондиционер из прохудившейся стены. Таких «чудес» происходило в последнее время очень много, они накапливались и громоздились друг на друга, оставляя отчётливый привкус чертовщины.

Том бы даже удивился или напрягся, но чертовщина была вокруг них и раньше, ещё до конца света, с самого рождения, не нанося им самим при этом никакого вреда. Окружающие говорили родителям: какие у вас благословенные дети! Том не был уверен насчёт такого. «Благословение» ощущалось странновато и зачастую не приносило мира. Но другой жизни они не знали, а жаловаться на результат было как-то даже неловко.

– Ты меня не слушаешь! – Билли выдернул его из полузабытья, больно толкнув в бок.

– Да, я понял, труба рванула и подвал заливает. Я слышал. Я просто задумался.

– Я ненавижу уже этот дом, давай переедем в Париж!

– Ты этого правда хочешь?

– Я не знаю, я ничего не хочу. Тебя вечно никогда нет. Я буду с тобой на вылазки ходить, мне уже всё равно.

Билли улёгся к нему на колени и теперь обиженно смотрел в серый потолок.

– Там не было ничего, кроме водки, и ты её не пьёшь. – Том деликатно обошёл вниманием тот факт, что застал брата ещё прошлой весной превращавшим воду в вино. Это были вещи, о которых они не говорили. Вещи, которые им обоим, по всей видимости, померещились.

– Дело не в этом. Мне просто плохо тут, и всё. – Билл помолчал. – Мы можем переехать на запад, и тогда тебе не придётся ходить далеко!

Он произнёс это так легко, будто предлагал прогулку в парке, а не жить буквально посреди адских бездн, в нескольких километрах от одного из кратеров. Но Том понял, что он имеет в виду: их не трогали. Это могло сработать. На самом деле могло. Препятствием стали бы разве что пятнадцать чемоданов одежды, которые очень трудно протащить через весь город без грузовика. Значит, нужно будет угнать грузовик. И найти к нему топливо. И ещё десять тысяч бытовых мелочей, которые стоит учесть. Том понял, что снова слишком глубоко задумался, только когда его снова ткнули острым локтем.

– Что?

– Я по тебе скучал, а ты меня даже не поцелуешь.

– О господи.

– Нет, ну правда.

***  
Им удалось переехать только к концу лета.

Билли восторженно носился по новому дому, наводя «красоту» на интерьер, Пумба взирал на всё это со своей лежанки неодобрительно, но молча. Том таскал мебель.

Он стаскивал часть мебели вниз, чтобы было удобнее баррикадировать дверь в случае чего. Орды живых мертвецов и прочей, порой даже не имеющей названия, нечисти и правда их не трогали, но подстраховаться не мешало.

Сильнее всего Тома смущало то, что кратер оказался даже не в паре километров – в пятистах метрах от их нового места жительства, при этом здание каким-то чудом уцелело и находилось в прекрасном состоянии. Второй причиной для смутного беспокойства были граффити. Они попадались ему на глаза в самых разных местах, почти каждый день, а их концентрация росла по мере приближения к кратеру. Старые, покрытые копотью. Нарисованные ещё до того, как жахнуло. Мультяшный герой – жёлтый треугольник в шляпе – с надписью «Ave Billy». Том видел тот мультик и знал, что речь идёт совсем про другого Билла, но вздрагивал всё равно. Слишком уж жирно получалось, даже для них.

– Том! – раздалось сверху требовательно.

– Что?

– Ну иди сюда, что!

Он послушно поднялся обратно на второй этаж.

Билл обнаружился в спальне, донельзя довольный собой, сидящий на кровати, усыпанной конфетти.

– Та-даааам!

– Серьёзно? Сегодня?

– Да. Потому что я так сказал. И календарь так сказал. – Билли показал ему исчерченный и исчирканный тетрадный лист. Он действительно, в самом деле, вёл счёт дням.

– И ты не мог меня заранее предупредить! У меня же подарка для тебя нет до сих пор!

– Во-первых, я думал, что ты сам знаешь, – обиделся Билл. – Во-вторых, ты нас перевёз! Мы подарили себе этот дом и теперь в нём живём. И тебе больше не придётся уходить на несколько дней! И мы сможем быть вместе всё время! Чего тебе ещё надо?

Том понял, что если срочно не переведёт беседу в более пошлое русло, то расплачется, как девчонка. От усталости, от нежности, от всего. И девчонка в этом доме могла быть только одна. Ему – несолидно.

– Так чего, отмечать будем или нет? – спросил он чуть дрогнувшим голосом, пытаясь сохранить лицо.

Билл в ответ призывно откинулся назад на кровать, раскидывая длинные ноги в стороны.

– А зачем я тебя звал сюда?

***  
Так странно было покрывать поцелуями лицо, так сильно похожее на твоё собственное. Том за всю жизнь так и не привык. Каждый раз – как в первый. _Странно._ То же самое лицо, отличавшееся только пирсингом и – теперь – длиной бороды. И ещё – выражением. И глазами, которые светятся в темноте тёмно-красным. Ничьё лицо ему больше не хотелось целовать так сильно, как это. Никогда.

«Мой, мой, ничей больше», – подумал Том, накрывая Билла всем собой и прижимая его к матрасу так, что ни вырваться, ни пошевелиться. «Мой».

– Ты… мой… мой. Мой человек, мой. – Билл шептал обрывочно в перерывах между поцелуями, синхронно с его собственными мыслями. Только распалившись, он мог позволить себе назвать Тома не по имени и даже не братом, но человеком. Словно забывая обо всех правилах приличия и о том, о чём в их семье не говорили. – Любимый человек. Мой, ничей больше.

Тома это сводило с ума. Он пьянел и хотел больше, хотел сильнее. Всегда. Он облизнул два пальца и трахал Билла ими, растягивая его хотя бы немного перед тем, как отодрать его словно последний раз в жизни. Билл стонал под ним, как чёртова порноактриса, насаживался на пальцы сам, вечно голодный, вечно жаждущий. Ненасытный. В таком состоянии он уже окончательно терял человеческий облик; Том был готов поклясться, что замечал боковым зрением тени в форме крыльев, _числом явно больше двух_ , но от возбуждения всегда забывал повернуть голову и посмотреть. Его глаза смотрели только на Билла и никуда больше. Он хотел видеть его каждую секунду.

– Ну давай уже. Сделай мне больно.

От жаркого шёпота Том чуть не потерял над собой контроль. Он подхватил брата под поясницу, притянул к себе, дав обхватить себя ногами, приставил головку к разработанному проходу и осторожно, но решительно, буквально в пару движений, вошёл на всю длину. Билли впился ногтями ему в спину, оставляя свежие отметины среди десятков старых, делая больно в ответ. На этом вся осторожность у Тома закончилась.

– Ну всё, тебе пиздец, – сказал он Биллу на ухо, прижимая его с силой разведенные в стороны руки к кровати за запястья и удерживая на них весь свой вес. Останутся синяки – переживёт, не фарфоровый, пусть не прикидывается.

Он вдалбливался в него яростно, так, словно не трахался уже месяц – что было правдой – заставляя орать и игнорируя эти крики, но не отрывая взгляда от лица ни на мгновение. Глаза напротив горели глубоким бордовым цветом, который мерцал и переливался, почти гипнотизируя. Том знал, что Билли не моргнёт, не отведёт взгляда до самого конца, будет смотреть в него так же пристально, пока оба не кончат. Он освободил ему одну руку, давая возможность позаботиться о себе самому.

– Скажи, что ты меня любишь, – затребовал Билл, чувствуя, что они всё ближе.

– Люблю тебя, ушлёпок, – Том с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не кончить раньше, но, кажется, уже не справлялся.

– Скажи, что я лучше всех.

– Самый лучший. Из всех. Ай, бля! Ой. Всё. Прости, чувак.

Билли кончил почти сразу следом себе на живот, издав сладкий протяжный стон и скидывая ноги обратно на матрас.

– С днём рождения нас.

– С днём рождения нас, братик.

***  
В оконных щелях глухо подвывал ветер, нёсший по тёмной улице пепел от кратера. Ни один фонарь не горел больше в западном Берлине, и даже Луна отказалась светить в эту ночь. Но им не требовалось никакого света, чтобы знать, что они – идеальное отражение друг друга, как десять лет назад, как двадцать лет назад. Тридцать. Сорок. Почти.

Лёжа лицом к лицу, рука в руке – 0620 и 0630 переплетались в 00769300 – они начинали свой следующий год. Хороший ли, плохой ли, но вместе. Как всегда. С самого первого дня и ещё раньше.

Том мог бы поклясться, что в темноте за дверями комнаты кто-то стоит, издавая смутный запах серы. Но, чтобы посмотреть туда, надо было оторвать взгляд от Билла. И он не смотрел. Он никогда не хотел знать _на самом деле_. Зато он был точно уверен, что сегодня никто и ничто не будет тревожить их сна.

Наследного принца и его любимого _человека_.


End file.
